WikiEditTutorial
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Linking to a page section (jumping from) To Jump to link to a section of a page, make sure the page section is marked by a header. (like Linking to a page section (target) below is the header) Then, at the end of your regular link, put a hashtag ( # ) followed by the section name. As an example, if you want to link to this section of this page, write Samples#Linking to a page section which will link as Samples:Linking to a page section (target)#Linking to a page section.. Linking to a page section (target) Section heading how The before and the after the section heading words make those word into a section heading. Basic same-wiki links Use two "then the wikia-name of the page (just "test" or whatever the word is, no spaces, not the entire URL), then "|", then the words to be seen on the clickable link (spaces ARE allowed, and so are things like pictures), then "" test page is here click it! results in test page is here click it! Skipping "|test page is here click it!" gets you Main_Page If a page pointed to does not already exist, the link still works and you can create the page by clicking it. How to make an image gallery Wiki-background Background-Miner-wikia.jpg Wiki-background Background-Miner-wikia.jpg Link one image Format is: FILE : image-name : size : wikilink without spaces. Removing the link makes it zoomable when clicking, instead of sending you to the link. Raw text the "" tag and its "" ending (remove the space after "i") makes your text appear unmodified. notes on what need explain http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Alistair N: if you click on one of the red things with a portrait of a grey haired guy N: you hide / unhide spoilers N: then links to pictures to show in a certain size in the aricle and also to open them separately N: on click on he image or also a textlink N: then "jumpers" to references N: like on this alistair page N: involvement -> Dragon Age II N: then you jump down to the part of the page that describes this topic G: ok I have created a test page, now I need to fill it with whatever format samples you are going to need G: so you want an example on how to code each and every one of these features? N: and then the general standard commands, lettertype (Bold, Arial, Color; Underscore), texttype (Title, Body) and so on N: the usual commands youneed in HTML ot write a structured text, in wikia code N: yes G: ok N: also we had that part with images that they would opo up over the browser G: all the code you need is in that DAO wiki, but there are too many distractions and no pointing out which parts MATTER G: I go do that. N: which is always annoying if it does not, aka, you close the image and forgot you also closed the page like that